WWIII
by CrzPart
Summary: North Korea threats have become real when they bombed New York City less than a week ago. The United States has responded to the attack by initiating a draft and sending thousands of troops over seas, including Chad Dylan Cooper. Looks like being famous can't protect you from the horrors of a war.


**A/N: If anyone is wondering, this idea randomly popped into my head one day while staring at a wall blankly and the second it popped into my head, I knew that I had to write it. This has to deal with the problems the United States had a few months ago with the rising tensions between us and North Korea. This story is about what could possibly have happened if everyone didn't calm down and stop threatening to blow each other up, AKA WWIII. I smashed the idea together with Chad and Sonny in multiple different ways and in the end, I honestly think the route I'm taking this story will be very interesting and challenging to write. I have another version on this chapter that I wrote so maybe I'll post it at the end so you can see what could have happened. **

**Before you read any further, I just want to point out that this isn't really meant to be fluffy. There will be a little fluff here and there but for the most part this is a story about war so if you don't want that or don't have the stomach for it, I suggest you go to another story.**

**Christina**

* * *

Sonny's POV

I was sitting on the couch in the Prop House flipping through channel after channel of the destruction in New York; it's all that seemed to be on TV the past few days. Seeing children crying out for their parents, parents looking for children, and the bodies in the streets that weren't vaporized by the blast, it all makes me sick to my stomach. The only thing that seems to brighten anyone's day lately is when someone is found and alive and pulled out of the ruble. I turn off the TV and throw the remote on the coffee table knowing that no matter how many times I go through the channels, it will all be the same.

In the aftermath of the nuclear explosion, every show across America, including So Random, has had its production halted. It's only been four days and the entire feel of the So Random set has completely went from "Chuckle City" to "Depressed City". I haven't seen a single person smile or laugh, people barely even talk. Most of the studio doesn't even bother to show up since all of our shows got halted. I see a few people here and there but mostly it's just me. I can't see any point of sitting at home watching the New York destruction and I can't go out because nobody is going out, the streets are deserted of all life. So, I come here to escape from it all by hanging around Tawni and mines dressing room, watching movies in the Prop House and eating frozen yogurt in the caf. All my distractions seem to work, sometimes I even forget what happen four days ago, but then I turn on the TV and it all comes back, haunting me along side with the rest of America.

Shaking off the feelings of horror, I decide to go for a walk around the studios and somehow find myself on the Mackenzie Falls set. Even after four days of being abandoned, I can still feel the drama in the air. I roll my eyes thinking about Chad and how many times I've interrupted the "Greatest Actor of our Generation". It makes me sad though since Chad isn't here and there's no one to fight with, not even Tawni when she makes fun of my clothes. I start to head off the set when I notice a light coming from down the hallway. _Someone else is here?_ I head over to the light until I'm standing in front of a door; I look up and read "Chad Dylan Cooper". Intrigued, I quietly push open the door and walk in to find nobody present. I shrugged a little disappointed; Chad must of just left his light on the last time he was here. I was about to leave when a piece of paper laying on his coffee table caught my eye. I walked over to it and picked it up giving a quick read through, shocked, I read it again but this time, slowly and carefully.

The President of the United States,

To: Chad Dylan Cooper

2657 Condor Studios Road

Los Angeles, California 90028

Greeting:  
You are hereby ordered for induction into the Armed Forces of the United States, and to report at the lobby of the U.S. Post Office, 1615 Wilcox Ave, Los Angeles, CA 90028 on Wednesday, June 26, 2013 at 7:00 AM for forwarding to an Armed Forces Induction Station.

John Allworth

Member of the Local Board

I slowly put the letter back on the coffee table, hands shaking. How could Chad of all people get a draft notice? He's famous, aren't famous excused from this kind of thing, can't they like bribe the government or something? I had a million questions flying around my head with no one to answer them. I left the room without turning off the light as I had originally come to do, Chad had to be somewhere in this building with an opened draft notice sitting on his coffee table and I just couldn't see him knowing what I know now, I needed time to digest the information. I arrived back at the Prop House and plopped down on the couch, leaning my head against the arm. Chad got a draft notice. Chad got a draft notice. Chad got a draft notice. That's all I could think about, not the fact that millions of peopled just died a few days ago or the fact that the Untied States had just broken out into World War III, but the fact that Chad, Chad Dylan Cooper, was drafted into what might turn into the bloodiest battle in the history of the world.

I closed my eyes in an attempt to calm my self down but it only made tings worst. All I could see was Chad dying in every way I could think of, shot, stabbed, blown up, captured and tortured, drowning, all these images and more kept popping up. I quickly opened my eyes, got off the couch and walked out of the Prop House. I didn't know where I was going but I needed to go somewhere, anywhere, to distract myself from the information I know hold. Twenty minutes later I found myself lying in the middle of the parking lot of Condor Studios, unconcerned about cars since I, and possibly Chad, were the only people here. I looked up into the clear blue sky and started imagining shapes from the clouds. I imagined everything from animals to food and soon I felt myself start to relax until I fell asleep in the middle of the parking lot.

…

…

I woke up to the sudden explosion of rain on my face, but I didn't move or open my eyes hoping that I could attempt to get back to the wonderful dream state I had been in for the past few hours. I laid there for a few minutes until I heard the splashing of someone's footsteps and after a few moments the rain above me stopped. But I knew it hadn't stopped raining because I could still feel it on my feet, which left only one explanation, there was a person standing over me with an umbrella and that person was Chad Dylan Cooper.

"Sonny? Are you OK? Why are you laying in the middle of the parking lot? Its pouring rain outside you know and you might catch a cold if someone doesn't run you over first."

"Did it ever occur to you that my goal is to catch a cold or get run over by a car?" I hear him chuckle and I could picture him rolling his eyes at me. Then I realized that he had just chuckled, the closest thing to a laugh that I've heard in days.

"Come on Sonny, up you go!" I felt him grab my hand and pull me to my feet. I finally opened my eyes to see Chad holding my hand and looking at me. "I'm going to ask you again, are you OK? Because now that I've gotten a better look at you, your lips are blue." After he mentioned that the sudden shock of how cold I actually was hit me. He noticed and started to take off his jacket.

"No, Chad, you don't have to do that. I'm fine, honestly."

"Well, you're shaking like a Chihuahua and as I've previously stated, your lips are blue, so you're going to take my jacket before you kneel over a die of pneumonia."

"But-" He ignored me and draped the jacket around my shoulders. It was warm and smelled like him, fresh like linen. "Thanks."

"No problem. So, back to my original question; why are you outside at 11:00 PM in the pouring rain?"

"I just needed somewhere to think, that's all."

"Think about what?" He looked at me, waiting for an answer, but I just couldn't tell him that I knew what was lying on his coffee table in his dressing room.

"Oh you know, sketches and stuff."

He smiled at me. "Even when all of our shows are halted, Sonny Monroe still shows up to work on sketches."

"Well, I am from Chuckle City and that's what we do." He smiled again slightly and looked and looked down to where we were still holding hands. He started to play with my fingers and I knew he wanted to tell me something; he wanted to tell me about the letter but he just didn't know how. "Chad, I should get home. My mom is probably worried sick about me."

"Yeah, yeah, that's fine. Goodnight, Sonny."

"Goodnight, Chad." He let go of my hand and I became swallowed into the rain once again while I watched Chad walk back to his car, in seconds he was gone. A few moments later I realized that I walked here this morning instead of driving and that I had left my phone inside. After a few minutes I ended up back in my dressing room, grabbed my phone and found an umbrella. I started walking towards the exit but instead found myself taking the long way through the Mackenzie Falls set and soon after that I found myself in Chad's dressing room. I turned on the light and looked at the coffee table, the letter in the exact same place I had left it hours before. I slowly walked over to it and stared at it for a few more seconds before picking it up and shoving it in my coat pocket. I quickly walked out of the room, shutting off the lights and the door before leaving, and headed towards the exit. When I got outside it was still raining so I put up my umbrella and headed home.

When I arrived home I found my mom asleep on the couch and I knew that she had fallen asleep there trying to wait up for me. I folded my umbrella and took off my jacket, which I soon realized I hadn't given back to Chad. I looked over at my mom one last time before heading into my room. I took the letter out of my pocket and threw it onto my desk and read it over a few more times and before long, I had it memorized.

I knew what I had to do.


End file.
